How to Train Your Master
by konohafled
Summary: Bukan cuma naga yang perlu dilatih. Tuannya juga perlu dilatih oleh naga.


**How to Train Your Master**

Fandom: How To Train Your Dragon

Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon adalah novel karya **Cressida**** Cowell**. Fanfiksi ini saya buat berdasarkan film yang diangkat **Dreamworks**** Animation **dari novel tersebut.

Characters: Toothless, Hiccup

Rate: K+

Summary: Bukan cuma naga yang perlu dilatih. Tuannya juga perlu dilatih oleh naga.

Warning: Super pendek. Plotless.

Tips: tontonlah How To Train Your Dragon sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Gunanya? Yah, biar terhibur aja sih ... oleh film itu ^_^

.

Ditujukan untuk menjawab permintaan half-moon smile.

prompt: how to train your master. iya, saya copas mentah2 jadi judul. betapa gak kreatipnya T_T

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**Konohafled**_ mempersembahkan

#

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR MASTER**

**.  
><strong>

Sebuah fanfiksi _How__To__Train__Your__Dragon_

_#  
><em>

Sebagai jawaban atas permintaan dari _**half-moon**__**smile**_

(ayo nulis fanfic lagi, halfie~ )

.

.

.

.

**Mata**

Kami punya dua mata, sama seperti manusia. Kedua mata kami tidak menghadap ke depan, tidak seperti manusia. Tapi mata kami tidak pernah gagal mengirim ketakutan pada manusia. Tidak seperti matamu, Tuan.

Aku sudah dijerat kuat dengan talimu, diancam dengan pisaumu, dan pasrah padamu. Tapi matamu tidak mampu membunuh. Matamu malah kau tutup rapat, dan setelah itu hanya bisa menyerangku dengan iba. Payah.

Pelajaran untukmu benar-benar panjang, Tuan. Kau siap untuk itu?

.

.

**Sarapan**

Masukkan ke mulut, lalu potong persis di tengah-tengah. Telan bagian yang paling dekat leher. Kunyah dulu kalau terlalu keras. Lalu keluarkan bagian yang masih utuh.

Ayo ikannya dimakan, Tuan. Kok malah diam? Bingung? Ya beginilah cara naga sarapan.

.

.

**Jangan**

Oke. Kuakui kau memang pintar mencari makan. Ikan yang kau bawakan untukku benar-benar enak, dan makin lama makin banyak. Bagus. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengajarimu soal yang satu itu.

Tapi kau tidak becus menggambar. Dengan garis-garis yang rapat begitu, kakimu mau kau taruh di mana, Tuan? Sini, aku saja yang menggambar. Ingat, jangan sampai menginjak garis ya. Kami sudah menandai wilayah kami dengan air kencing dan bara api, tapi kalian manusia nggak mengerti juga. Sekarang aku buatkan tanda yang bisa kau mengerti, Tuan. Aku nggak mau jadi piaraan manusia bodoh. Malu-maluin.

Tuaaan, garisnya jangan diinjaaaak!

.

.

**Sentuhan**

Kami, kaum Night Fury, bukan kelompok yang besar. Tidak punya ayah, ibu, saudara, atau teman adalah hal biasa bagi kami. Sentuhan, tepukan sayap, jilatan, adalah hal yang tidak biasa bagi kami. Kami naga kecil. Kami tidak main tepuk atau jilat dengan naga-naga lain. Itu sama saja minta dipentalkan atau digelundungkan. Kami main sembur, Tuan. Menyembur api adalah bahasa kami.

Kami tidak akrab dengan bahasa sentuhan seperti kalian, kaum manusia. Nggak usah susah-susah mengajarkan itu padaku, Tuan. Aku sudah nyaman dengan bahasaku sendiri, terima kasih.

Okelah. Kau boleh sentuh wajahku sekarang. Pelan-pelan saja, nanti aku terbunuh.

.

Gelitiki aku, Tuaaaan.

Lagi dong, Tuaaan. Gelitik lagi. Lagiiii...

.

.

**Obat**

Kau tahu, Tuan? Terbang itu obat yang lebih ampuh dari apapun yang diramu dukunmu. Dan pasti bikin ketagihan!

.

.

**Malam**

Aku sangat suka terbang malam sambil menyembur api ke langit. Tapi maaf, kali ini kau tidak boleh ikut terbang, Tuan.

.

.

**Bakar**

Jangan harap aku mau membakarkan ikan untuk makan malammu, Tuan. Aku cuma mau membakar udara malam. Aku suka mengukir namaku di angkasa dengan api.

.

.

**Musuh**

Sebentar, Tuan. Dia itu teman atau musuh sih? Matanya seperti Monstrous Nightmare. Terus terang aku nggak suka dia. Ekornya sering menyabet kiri-kanan kalau kami sedang terbang bareng. Sorot matanya sok mengintimidasi gitu, seolah merekalah naga yang paling besar. Gaya seperti itu –maaf saja- sudah kuno. Dan norak.

Jadi kenapa kita harus menjemput dia, Tuan? Kenapa aku nggak boleh terbang _ngebor_ langit kalau membawa kalian berdua? Katakan yang jelas, dia musuh atau teman. Supaya aku bisa menentukan di laut mana dia akan kuceburkan.

.

.

**Cinta**

Langit di bagian ini memang biasanya seperti ini. Biru keunguan dan bersih. Sesekali saja ada awan tipis yang masih gampang kutembus. Sekarang bintang-bintangnya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi lumayanlah untuk jadi aksesoris. Sinar bulan lembut merata. Indah, kan?

Tuan, kenapa diam saja? Kalau mau menyatakan cinta pada cewek itu, sekaranglah saatnya.

.

.

**Cium**

Aku heran, Tuan. Kenapa pipi manusia jadi merah kalau disentuh bibir manusia lain? Apalagi kalau sampai ada bunyinya 'cup!'

Jujur saja, Tuan. Nggak perlu malu-malu dan repot menutupi kekurangan kaum Tuan. Apa betul manusia itu benar-benar nggak bisa menyemburkan api, sekecil apapun? Kalian sudah susah-susah memonyongkan bibir dan mendekatkan –eh ralat- menempelkannya ke pipi orang lain, tapi apa hasilnya? Cuma jadi warna merah jambu.

Mau kuajari cara menyembur api, Tuan?

.

.

* * *

><p>an

huwaaa... maaf halfie. hasilnya jelek sekaleee T_T

.

ini akan saya sambung ke chapter 2, 3, dst kalo ada ide lagi. jadi gak perlu terlalu berharap lah u_u

untuk saat ini, ada yg berkenan memberi review?


End file.
